


Creaking Wood

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 4. RUNNING OUT OF TIMECaged | Buried Alive | Collapsed Building
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Creaking Wood

Jackie giggles, turning towards Silver. A smile lights up his face as he gestures towards the old house. “It’ll be fine. We’ve been planning to do this for months.”

Silver shakes his head, glancing towards the sign proclaiming private property getting steadily closer. “You promise?”

“Oh, of course,” Jackie answers. It’s not the most reassuring response he could have given.

They come to a stop in front of the chain-link fence. Jackie reaches out a fingerless gloved hand, gripping between the slots. He gives an experimental shake before facing back towards Silver at the rattle. He gives a weak thumbs-up, and Jackie immediately turns back around and scales the fence. Silver winces at the clanging but quickly follows Jackie.

They stop on the rickety porch, Jackie opening the door.

“After you, my good sir.”

Silver snickers, but that quickly falls silent once inside. It’s obvious why the place is condemned, and unease bubbles in his stomach. It doesn’t leave the entire time they explore the building, even with Jackie’s running commentary. They’re on the third floor, and Jackie cracks yet another stupid joke. He’s walking backward and points finger guns at Silver, who gives a strained laugh in response. The house gives another creak, and Jackie takes another step backward.

The floor disappears with a loud  _ crack! _ And Silver is helpless to watch as his friend tumbles through all the house’s floors. It gives another pained groan, and Silver immediately steps back from the hole.

“Jackie!” He cries out, panic welling through him.

He doesn’t even get a cough in response. Silver stampedes down the stairs, several giving out as he goes. The building is probably going to come down soon. He eventually comes to the bottom level and its hole. A familiar red hoodie-wearing person is lying in the hole. Blood covers his face, but he’s still breathing. This building is condemned for a reason, and Silver shouldn’t have let Jackie drag him into it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I stretched the prompt super far, but I like what I wrote.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
